Sonic Adventure (2010)
Sonic Adventure is a downloadable version of the original game released for PlayStation 3's PlayStation Network and Xbox 360's Xbox Live Arcade on 2010 worldwide. This port was officially announced by Sega on 10 June 2010 that it would be released on the aforementioned platforms. It was then released for Steam on 2011 under the name Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, containing most of the changes found in that game and later received backwards compatibility for the Xbox One on 28 September 2017. Plot A few millennia ago, the Chaos and Master Emeralds were kept at an altar near the territory of a clan of echidnas (the Knuckles Clan). A peaceful echidna named Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac, befriended the Chao that lived at the altar and their protector, the water god Chaos. When Pachacamac sought to expand his clan's territory, he wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to defeat his rivals. Although Tikal and the Chao stood against him, he ordered his soldiers to charge anyway, resulting in many Chao being injured. This enraged Chaos, who transformed into a terrifying, giant monster and destroyed all of the echidnas, except for Tikal. Tikal sealed herself away in the Master Emerald with Chaos, and the magic caused the area surrounding the shrine to become Angel Island, also known as the continent in the sky. In the present day, Dr. Eggman learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Because he believed it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the city and turn it into "Robotnikland"." To help him, he has created the E-100 Series robots. When Sonic the Hedgehog learns of Eggman's plans, he and his friends spring in to action to stop Eggman and they start another journey for the Chaos Emeralds. Artworks 'Box art' Sonic-adventure-xbla-box.jpg '3D Renders' Dreamcast_Adventure_Sonic_3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure_DX_Tails.png|Mles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_45.png|Knuckles the Echidna Adventure_DX_Amy.png|Amy Rose Big_4.png|Big the Cat E102gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Tikal.gif|Tikal the Echidna Action Stages *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Twinkle Park *Red Mountain *Sky Deck *Final Egg *Hot Shelter *Sand Hill *Sky Chase *Twinkle Circuit *Speed Highway Quotes Sonic Adventure (2010)/quotes Unused Voices Sonic Adventure (2010)/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' The Sonic Adventure Movie HD 'Unused audio clips' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Clips' Sonic Voice clips ~ Ryan Drummond (Sonic Adventure) Tails Voice clips ~ Corey Bringas (Sonic Adventure) Knuckles Voice clips ~ Michael McGaharn (Sonic Adventure) Amy Voice clips ~ Jennifer Douillard (Sonic Adventure) BIG Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Adventure) E-102 Gamma Voice clips ~ Steve Broadie (Sonic Adventure) Tikal Voice clips ~ Elara Distler (Sonic Adventure) Eggman Voice clips ~ Deem Bristow (R.I.P) (Sonic Adventure) 'Audio clips' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgheog *'Corey Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michael McGaharn' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma and Pachacamac *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic video games Category:Video Games Category:2010 video games Category:Sega games Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox Live Arcade games